La lluvia es fría pero también cálida
by LadyGira
Summary: Kagura ha olvidado su paraguas y la lluvia no deja de caer, en aquel solitario callejón que recuerda a su hogar, a la sonrisa de un hermano perdido, a la soledad y tristeza pero pronto se dará cuenta que también la lluvia puede ser cálida.


Viendo la sección tan vacía de Gintama no dudé en completarla, y más cuando se trata de mi querida Kagura, espero que les guste, es la opinión respecto a Kagura sobre la lluvia y cómo sus amigos le harán cambiar de opinión respecto a ella.  
>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos pertenecen al respectivo autor.<p>

* * *

><p>Lluvia, como detestaba la lluvia, le recordaba siempre a su antiguo hogar donde la lluvia era constante y la oscuridad igual, incluso en la tierra la lluvia le era muy molesta. Era una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de su paraguas? Salió toda emocionada durante la madrugada por que escuchó que había descuentos en su tienda favorita y quería estar muy temprano ahí para ser la primera en llegar, por eso olvido su paraguas y para el colmo olvidó avisarle a sus dos compañeros a dónde había ido, ni siquiera se había traído con ella a Sadamaru.<br>Llegó a la tienda y se compró los dulces que tanto le gustaban sin embargo el sol comenzó a salir y tuvo que ocultarse en un callejón oscuro para protegerse, maldiciendo en alto por no haber traído su paraguas. Empezó a vagar por los callejones oscuros golpeando de vez en cuando a los pervertidos que trataban de acosarla. Encontró a un gatito y lo cargó en sus brazos con una sonrisa tierna, siguió caminando y de repente se maldijo a sí misma al caer al suelo con fuerza. ¿Quién demonios había puesto un hoyo en medio del callejón? Ha, era una alcantarilla. El gatito se le acercó preocupado y ella miró su tobillo. ¡Se lo había torcido! ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban? Sin duda tenía muy mala suerte ese día. El pie le dolía mucho y no podía moverlo, se recargó en la pared del callejón de mal humor y para el colmo no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla por los alrededores, de nuevo maldijo no tener celular con el cual comunicarse y todo porqué el último que tuvo resulto ser de un anciano que le mandaba mensajes a su esposa muerta, además al parecer en el Yorozuya no tenían presupuesto para comprar uno, más bien su jefe era un tacaño, pensó Kagura molesta por el dolor, por lo menos tenía su querida golosina pero habló demasiado pronto, la bolsa había desaparecido, observó como el gato que había cargado antes se alejaba con la bolsa. ¡Demonios! Eso le pasaba por ser tan amable con los animales.  
>Y para acabarla de contar sintió unas gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, primero pocas y después cayeron con más intensidad, ahora estaba empapada y miraba hacia el oscuro callejón recordando cosas desagradables, por eso odiaba la lluvia, donde fuese siempre era fría y cruel con ella.<br>Cerró los ojos y su memoria se retomó a su pasado, trató de no recordar pero la lluvia siempre le había traído esos recuerdos desagradables.

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada bajo la lluvia mirando hacia la nada, su padre se había marchado de nuevo a cumplir sus estúpidas misiones y su madre se estaba enfermando poco a poco, a ese paso moriría. Los ojos de Kagura estaban llenos de lágrimas ocultas en las gotas de lluvia, se sentía muy sola y asustada. No le gustaba la lluvia de ese lugar tan solitario, y se le había olvidado su paraguas. Ninguno de los Yato que vivía ahí la iba a ayudar, a los de su calaña solo les importaban las batallas, ¿Por qué si no su padre no estaba con ellos cuando su madre andaba muy enferma?  
>Pasaron las horas y ella siguió ahí sentada bajo la lluvia con toda la ropa mojada y temblando de frío, esa lluvia no paraba y parecía eterna pero de repente cesó. Kagura parpadeó sorprendida por que la lluvia seguía cayendo a su alrededor pero ya no la mojaba. Alzó la vista y encontró un rostro sonriente.<br>-Por fin te encuentro Kagura chan, te he estado buscando, mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti.  
>Kamui, su hermano mayor sonreía con toda tranquilidad y calma, los ojos de su hermanita se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó liberando todas sus preocupaciones. El joven Yato la cargó en su espalda para ambos refugiarse en el paraguas de la fría y solitaria lluvia.<br>-Hermanito ¿Siempre estaremos juntos?—preguntó la pequeña recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor.  
>-Claro, siempre te protegeré—contestó el chico con esa misma sonrisa mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más a su casa donde su madre los recibió con una sonrisa preocupada y tras un breve regaño los abrazaba a ambos con mucho cariño.<em>

_-_Mentiroso—comentó en voz alta Kagura viendo hacia la nada. Kamui era un mentiroso, no se quedó con ella para siempre, trató de matar su padre y su propio padre dejó muy herido a Kamui, su familia se desintegró de la peor manera, su padre se fue, Kamui se fue y su madre murió de aquella enfermedad sin poder hacer nada y Kagura se quedó sola, tan sola en aquella fría y oscura lluvia. Su hermano Kamui ahora era un tipo que sólo buscaba poder y que intentó matarla sin vacilar pero aunque la sangre de los Yato lo hubiera dominado Kagura en el fondo sentía que una parte de su hermano seguía viva en alguna parte, y sin importar lo que su padre digiera ella seguiría luchando por tratar de salvarlo.

-Así que aquí estabas China—una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez la lluvia había parado y era protegida de ella por un paraguas. Alzó la vista sorprendida, esa voz la conocía muy bien.  
>-Te han estado buscando por todo el pueblo, si que causas problemas China—Si, esa singular forma de ser sin duda era de ese rubio acosador, sádico y demente que era parte del Shinshengumi.<br>-¿Quién te llamó idiota?—preguntó la joven molesta, para acabar de fastidiar su día él había llegado.  
>-Nadie, me encontré a un gato en el camino que arrastraba una bolsa con esos dulces que siempre te tragas, seguí el rastro y te encontré, parece que los gatos te tienen mucho respeto.<p>

La chica se sorprendió, ese gato se había llevado la bolsa para buscar a alguien que pudiese encontrarla, sonrió por lo bajo, al parecer no era tan mal gato, si volvía a encontrarse con él le daría un buen alimento y lo mimaría. De repente alguien levantó su cuerpo y la cargó en su espalda, la china se quedó de piedra. ¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué haces maldito acosador?—protestó cuando él acomodó en su espalda. El chico sádico la miró.  
>-¿Así les dices a los que te ayudan? Estás herida y sería un fastidio que te desangraras y murieras, tendría que pagar los platos rotos recogiendo tu cadáver y se haría un gran lío que no pienso hacer.<p>

Kagura se molestó con ese comentario, ¿Se estaba quejando de su trabajo? ¿Qué no era su responsabilidad como Shinshengumi velar por la ciudad? Sin duda alguna ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza.  
>Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar Sougo ya había comenzado a caminar para salir del callejón cargando a la China en su espalda, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato pero Kagura aquello le trajo recuerdos y sin pensarlo mencionó.<p>

-¿Tú también te vas a desaparecer para no volver?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Okita, ¿en qué estaba pensando esa China? Tal vez el exceso de agua le alteró la cabeza, o el tobillo le estaba molestando tanto que ahora decía tonterías, sin duda era rara.

- ¿Te golpeaste también la cabeza China?—preguntó— No sé por que piensas esas cosas raras—sonrió de manera sádica—Pero te puedo asegurar que no me iré a ninguna parte, tendrás que soportarme durante mucho tiempo, soy un tipo muy duro de matar.

Y para su sorpresa Kagura sonrió por lo bajo bastante divertida, sería mejor que le revisaran la cabeza al podría tener algo raro en ella sin embargo a Okita no le molestó en el fondo, por lo menos ya no tenía esa cara sombría y aburrida que tenía cuando la encontró, no sabía porque pero no le agradaba ver a esa chica con el rostro apagado y solitario.

Ambos salieron de aquel oscuro callejón y Kagura se sorprendió al ver lo que había afuera, la mayoría de sus compañeros se acercaban con paraguas y preocupados.

-¡Kagura chan! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!—Otae y su hermano se acercaron preocupados, tras de ellos llegó Gin que al verla sólo sonrió aliviado, junto a él estaba Zura, ¡Es Katsura! y Elizabeth, Katherine, Otose, y en el fondo Hijikata fumando un cigarrillo mientras sostenía un paraguas y el gorila Kondo con lágrimas en los ojos lleno de alegría de verle, también por alguna razón que aún no comprendía estaban Sa-chan y Madao y otras personas más, todas sosteniendo paraguas. Okita la deposito arriba de Sadaharu y Gintoki le dio su paraguas y la chica sonrió viendo a todos. Si, la lluvia era fría y solitaria pero cuando compartes un paraguas con tus amigos es alegre y divertida. Todos ellos la habían estado buscando bajo la lluvia, y estaba bastante segura que no la dejarían sola nunca. Miró de reojo a Okita que la miraba desde lejos con ese rostro tranquilo de siempre pulverizando con su bazoka a todo aquel que intentase acercarse a interrumpir aquel agradable momento de la joven.

-¡La lluvia es divertida!

Comentó ella y sus compañeros pese a que no entendieron a que se refería tan sólo sonrieron y siguieron haciendo las mismas tonterías que siempre hacían, soltando los paraguas y mojándose todos bajo aquella lluvia que ahora ya no era fría y solitaria para Kagura, sino alegre y cálida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les agrade.<p>

Okita:- *con una bazoka* Si no dejan reviews * sonrisa sádica* reduciré sus existencias a cero.


End file.
